


Baby George

by mrscultureclub



Series: Baby George [1]
Category: Boy George (Musician), Culture Club (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/M, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscultureclub/pseuds/mrscultureclub
Summary: George was a "little" and it was a secret no one knew. What would happen if the secret of "Baby George" was finally revealed?





	1. Author's Note

** Author's Note **

**Hello everyone,**

** Just so all of you know, this story is completely fictional and just written for fun. I am in no way affiliated with Boy George or the band, Culture Club.**


	2. No One Knew

** George had a secret, something his family, friends, and not even his bandmates knew. He was what people call a "little". In other words, though he was a grown man, George often had times when he felt much more comfortable in the mindset of a small child. In his case, however, George felt happier when he was in the mindset of a baby instead.  
As "Baby George", he enjoyed playing with his toys, cuddling with his stuffed animals, drinking from his bottle, and after a busy day, he was more than happy to curl up on the couch with his blankie and watch cartoons. There was just one problem,...he desperately wanted a mommy to love and take care of him. **


	3. Of Love and Baby Things

****

** George looked on nervously as he carefully laid out all of his baby supplies. Though he was a bit worried and afraid to do so, he had decided that, today would be the day he finally revealed his secret to his girlfriend, Christian. Though they had been together for almost a year now, George hadn't had the courage to explain his "Baby George" alter ego to her. Luckily, he had successfully managed not to regress around her. Still, he knew he had to tell Christian and be honest about it all.**

** Diapers, bottles, powder, lotion, formula, teething rings, toys, bibs, stuffed animals, baby shampoo, pacifiers, baby wipes, blankie, and of course, his adult-sized footy pajamas. It was all there for when Christian came over. George hoped and prayed she would understand and still want to be with him. Though he was scared to tell her his secret, however, he also hoped that perhaps, she would be open to even being the mommy he longed for as well.**


	4. A Mommy at Last!!!

****

** All of a sudden, George was brought out of his worries and racing thoughts by the sound of knocking at the door. Taking a deep breath, he went into the next room to answer it, unlocking and opening the door with a shaky hand.**

** "Hello, love", said George, trying in vain to disguise his uneasiness.**

** "Hi, George", Christian greeted him, giving him a hug and a kiss. Still, to George's dismay, she noticed something was wrong immediately. "Is everything alright?", she asked, feeling concerned.**

** "Come inside", he replied quietly. "We need to talk".**

** Following George into the living room, Christian was surprised to see a bunch of baby supplies neatly spread out in the middle of the floor. Seeing the curious, yet confused look on his girlfriend's face, George was the first to speak.**

** "Listen, I can explain everything...there's a reason for all of this", he sighed. "I...I...I'm a little", he stammered. "The baby things are mine".**

** For a brief moment, Christian just stared at the baby supplies, trying to process what she had just been told. George's bottom lip quivered and tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to stream down his cheeks.**

** "I understand if you think this is weird...but, please, _please_, don't leave me", George said, trying his hardest not to cry. At those words, Christian stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him, holding him and rubbing his back soothingly as he wept. "_I love you...I need you._", George whispered shakily.**

** "_I love you too, George...always, no matter what_", Christian whispered, kissing his forehead, before reaching up to gently wipe away his tears.**

** "_Thank you so much_", George sniffled, as they both pulled away from each other.**

** "I...I have something I want to ask you", said George. "C-Can I be your baby boy? Please?"**

** "Of course", Christian replied, smiling warmly. George felt relieved and so happy! He finally had the mommy he had been wanting so much.**


	5. Changes for Mommy and Baby

** Though George had already been living somewhat as a little behind closed doors, he had never truly been able to fully embrace the lifestyle. Of course, now that he had Christian as his mommy/caregiver, he could enjoy being "Baby George" a whole lot more. In fact, since George and Christian had been a couple for awhile now, they decided that Christian would move in with George. Still, even though his bandmates, Jon, Mikey, and Roy were aware of the move, they had no idea of George's secret at all...and George wasn't ready to tell them yet, as it was.**

**A Few Weeks Later...**

** George was so excited and happy!!! Today was the day that, he and Christian could finally begin finishing up his nursery. The walls had been painted baby blue and now, all that was left was to furnish the room itself. In time, George's nursery, a room that was right next door to Christian's bedroom in the house, would be complete with a changing table, an adult-sized crib, a bookshelf filled with his favorite storybooks, a toy chest, his stuffed animals, a rocking chair in the corner, and to top it all off, his dresser and closet were filled with all sorts of lovely outfits. To George, it was all absolutely perfect!!!**


	6. The Meltdown

**Though George was finally feeling at ease with his alter ego, there was something about it all that still worried him. Jon, Mikey, and Roy, his bandmates, had yet to learn that he was a little and had been living as such. Unbeknownst to everyone, however, that was all about to change... .**

**George and Christian's House...**   


** "All done, sweetie!", Christian cooed, as she finished changing George. Now, he sat wearing only a fresh diaper, contently sucking on his pacifier, and watching curiously, as Christian turned to open his closet door and pick out his outfit for the day. He smiled, gurgling happily, as she got him dressed. Feeling almost completely regressed, he had been in quite a cheerful mood all morning. That is, until a bit later...when Jon, Mikey, and Roy showed up for a rehearsal. **  
***************************************************************************  


** George tried his very best to stay in an adult state of mind and not to regress. In the end, however, his urges were just too strong...and in front of all three of his bandmates, he burst into tears, sobbing for Christian. Or, as "Baby George" called her, "Mumma". To say that Jon, Mikey, and Roy were confused, was an understatement. Pulling off his clothes as he screamed and cried, George was soon right in the middle of the floor in nothing but his diaper. **  
** "MUMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!", he squalled. Hearing George's screams, Christian rushed into the room that served as the band's practice space, a look of shock and worry in her eyes, as George crawled to her and reached out his arms, absolutely desperate for a cuddle.**  
** "WHAT HAPPENED???", Christian raised her voice, as she hugged George, letting him cry. **  
** "WE HAVE NO IDEA!!!", Jon raised his voice in reply. **  
** "HE SEEMED OKAY, A FEW MINUTES AGO!!!", Roy added loudly over all the noise. Mikey nodded quickly in agreement.**

**Several minutes later...**  


** With Jon's help, Christian eventually managed to calm George down. With his meltdown now reduced to sniffles, they ended up in the living room on the couch. Lying there with his head in her lap and his eyes shut, George sucked on his pacifier, as Christian rubbed soothing circles into his back. She then began the rather difficult explanation of what being a "little" was, and all that it had to do with George. **

** "So, let me get this straight,...he feels more comfortable acting like a baby?", Mikey asked. Christian nodded.**  
** "What about all of his adult responsibilities?", Roy chimed in. "What about Culture Club?"**  
** "Well, we're just going to have to help George to stay in an adult mindset when he has to", Jon replied. "That includes the band."**  
** "Right,...we're all just going to have to be as patient and understanding as possible", said Christian. **


	7. A Decision is Made

****

** After witnessing George's emotional meltdown a few days earlier, Jon, Mikey, and Roy, along with Christian, decided that it would be best not to tell anyone else about George living as a little. They explained this to George while he was in an adult mindset and of course, he readily agreed. His "Baby George" alter ego would just be between all of them. In the meantime, if George felt the urge to regress privately, he did so as often as circumstances allowed him to...and on that note, he was happy and at peace.**

**THE**  
**END**


End file.
